


[潤雅] Untitled

by celeryboar



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryboar/pseuds/celeryboar
Summary: 看完Untitled的感想。XDUB到底是怎麼過松本總監那關的www
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[潤雅] Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫日本人，稱呼跟語氣抓了很久；  
> 覺得相葉雅紀就是講話自帶「——」跟「っ」的男子。  
> 謝謝潤雅給我一個超級快樂的四月，可以趕上在モデルズの日發出來真是太好了：）

在雙人對唱的間奏加入現代舞那樣抽象前衛的舞蹈，很明顯地並不是松本總監的主意。

團員們自發且熱情地發想演唱會節目安排當然是他樂見的，尤其是在能夠展現他們獨特個性的unit曲中——可瞧瞧他得到了什麼，自己男朋友與其不懷好意的竹馬交纏的肢體，介於曖昧與令人發笑之間，看著他們練舞總使他感到氣悶。

「啊——現代舞什麼的——」數次達不到編舞老師的要求後，相葉挫敗地蹲下埋起臉，本來就不是特別擅長記舞步，跳起不熟悉的風格更是凸顯身體記憶的弱勢。

「沒想到相葉ちゃん跟我這麽沒默契。」二宮狀似遺憾地搖頭，身高差距讓各種該接觸到、不該接觸到的姿勢都與當初的設想相去甚遠。他勾起唇角，伸出手揉揉對方柔軟的髮絲，「等等再試試看吧。」

平常練舞就沒那麼認真。  
背對著他們的松本在心底翻了個白眼，拿起電腦示意其他工作人員跟上他的腳步，進入會議室開會。

距離Untitled演唱會巡迴開始還有30天。

-

「まっちゃん、等等！」正要關上車門就聽到相葉的呼喊，松本推開車門，對上一雙理應疲憊卻依然笑意盈盈的眼。「一起回家吧。」  
隨著對方的長腿跨進座車，松本才從對方突如其來的燦爛笑容中稍微回神，吩咐經紀人開車，按原定計畫回自己家。

這個人真是太過明亮溫柔到自己什麼脾氣都發不出來，雖然都已經是三十代的大人了，又是因為工作的緣故，根本沒有立場置喙。

松本拿起手機，隨意地掃過社群網站上的動態，心思卻完全不在上面。側頭瞥了瞥相葉，他像是看到了什麼有趣的東西因而彎起嘴角，螢幕的亮光映照在他漆黑的瞳孔上，閃閃發亮。

是從什麼時候養成了把目光擱在相葉身上的習慣呢？  
有對到眼很好、光是看著他也很好。  
開心的時候想看進他的雙眼分享喜悅、悲傷的時候更是要好好確認對方難過的程度。

他們相識的年月太過漫長，以至於有些習慣跨越了那些模糊的記憶而跟著他至今。

-

進門才脫下大衣，相葉就從背後貼了上來。  
「まっちゃん還在生氣嗎？」討好的聲音在耳邊響起，臉頰在自己肩頸處磨蹭，像是大型犬一樣。

「沒有啊。為什麼要？」松本挑了挑眉，順手把兩人的外衣掛上衣帽架。  
「嗯？」相葉瞇起眼繼續賴在松本肩上，「今天まっちゃん都背對我、也很少在座位上呢。」  
松本轉過頭給他一個虛假的微笑，逕自坐上沙發打開電視。

螢幕才亮起沒幾秒，眼前就被黑影佔據，相葉跨坐到他腿上，帶著笑意直盯著。「生氣了也好可愛。」  
「就說了⋯⋯」松本試著把人推出視線範圍，但對方反而微笑著抱住自己。

「其實今天練舞的時候好希望跟我一起跳的人是まっちゃん。」甜膩地說著的相葉一邊用鼻尖微微觸碰著戀人的耳廓。  
松本怕癢地輕輕顫抖起來，不過仍然冷哼出聲。

「因為跟まっちゃん身高比較相近、比較好抓距離——」

「啊、原來如此。」學著吉村崇在節目上的招牌回答，松本涼涼地開口。

「吶，松本總監後悔讓大家自己發想unit曲的表演了嗎？」相葉歪頭笑起來，「來不及了唷。」

松本環住對方纖細的腰，仰頭惡狠狠地吻了上去。  
叫你再說，你編的バズりNIGHT那短又緊的迷你裙又是怎麼回事啊。

相葉被吻著的同時忍不住又彎起唇笑了，對付自家佔有慾過於強烈的總監他自然得心應手，雙手向下探往對方的褲頭，熟練地解開鈕扣及拉開拉鏈，掌心隔著四角褲撫著其下熱度的來源，感受逐漸變得硬實漲大的過程。

「潤くん⋯⋯」相葉犬科動物般的濕潤雙眼直直盯著他，純良的表情裡寫滿了慾念，這種正直的色情感總令他難以自持。「練完舞洗澡的時候準備好了。」

說起來這個人一直以來總是對自己的慾望非常誠實，從小就大剌剌地把A書放在JUMP漫畫旁邊什麼的；後來是毫不掩飾地對自己的依賴，一刻也不能缺乏接觸，撒嬌起來比女孩子還厲害。  
但是這樣的相葉雅紀，他就是喜歡得不得了，喜歡到想把全世界的寶藏都捧到他眼前。

「跟ニノ跳完舞就這麼想要。」即使已經不是認真在介意了，松本還是忍不住出言諷刺。

相葉佯怒地白了他一眼，一邊起身拉下寬鬆的運動褲，底下未著寸縷，光裸筆直的腿屈起，跪坐在松本的腳邊。「那就不要囉。」

「你這傢伙——」松本瞇起眼，撐起身體迅速把自己的內外褲除掉，直挺的性器看起來跟主人差不多憤怒。  
相葉傾下身奬勵地輕吻頂端，再張嘴用嘴唇包住，舌尖靈活地刺激正泌出液體的裂縫。

相葉暖熱的口腔與賣力的唇舌讓松本忍不住自喉頭發出喟嘆，面對知道自己一定會生氣卻又刻意為之，再軟下身段任由他耍性子的戀人，控制狂如他也只能乖乖走進對方的圈套裡。而他並沒有想要抱怨什麼。

松本拍拍他的頭示意停止，起身去房間的櫃子拿保險套。再折返回來客廳時，相葉已跪趴在沙發上等他，噘起的嘴與屁股一樣不滿。「潤ちゃん好慢。」

安撫般地吻了吻急性子的戀人，松本在協助對方脫掉上衣的同時，唇舌也在相葉敏感的頸項間流連，逼得他怕癢地縮起脖子，一邊咯咯笑著說不要留下痕跡啊。  
「等哪個不用開演唱會的冬天，你就知道了。」  
「好——到時候隨便你，再一整個冬天穿潤ちゃん最喜歡的高領毛衣？」

松本發出滿意的哼唧聲，爬上沙發，沿著對方漂亮的肩頸線條一路舔吻到後背。  
「雅紀想著我準備的嗎？」小心眼的總監還是想再確認一下。  
「當然嘛⋯⋯」相葉不滿地嘟囔，向後輕輕蹭了蹭松本的手掌。「快點進來。」

松本從善如流地撥開對方濕濡一片的臀瓣，修剪平整的指尖輕撫入口的皺褶，接著就毫不留情地將整根手指探入軟熱的體內。  
「嗯、再來⋯⋯」相葉喘息著低聲催促，松本隨即再放入第二根，在緊窒的甬道中來回彎起手指再伸直，拓展出接下來活動的空間。擦過某個地方時對方突然洩出的呻吟他自然不會漏聽，壞心眼地加入第三根手指，專注地攻擊那處。

「不行⋯⋯不要一直弄那邊⋯⋯」  
相葉的背脊顫抖地像窗外被吹落的枯葉，松本著迷地看著他突起的蝴蝶骨一上一下的撲騰著，情慾在下腹激烈地鼓動著。「雅紀真的好色。」  
「什麼⋯⋯啊、！」還來不及感到手指抽出後的空虛，就馬上被填得滿滿當當。  
「好想弄壞你。」松本鉗住戀人的腰胯，隨著自己向前的動作一下一下地把他往自己身上帶。  
「⋯⋯潤ちゃん的話、怎樣都好⋯⋯」一邊喘一邊說這種誘人的話，這人大概是真的沒腦子。

或者是太過渾然天成的誘惑。  
就著相連的姿態，松本把相葉翻回正面，分開他的雙腿，不再收斂地闖到力所能及的最深處，喪失溫柔的餘裕，啃咬起對方總是微微翹起的菱形唇。  
縱使交往超過十年，松本還是像初識時的少年一般輕易地為他感到瘋狂。隨便一個眼神、一句話、一個笑容都可以在他的心中掀起滔天巨浪，這是只有相葉雅紀才能做到的，但本人卻毫無自覺的魔法。

在接吻的間隙中相葉抽空吸了一大口氣，松本聞聲蹙起眉，停下動作擔憂地看著他。  
「嘿嘿、沒事喔潤。可惡啊好不容易看到潤ちゃん有點失去理智的樣子——」  
松本瞪他一眼，轉而變成淺淺的抽送，確保每次都能準確地擦過敏感點，逼得身下的人呻吟得說不出話。

一刻也無法讓人安心。  
明明是討厭不安定因素的個性，面對這個最大變數他就突然毫無底線可言了。ニノ什麼的，追不到相葉也就只能趁著表演搞那些小動作了，而正牌男友他還沒有小氣成那樣。  
思及此，松本總監心情豁然開朗，更有閒情逸致陪對方玩耍。

「潤ちゃん不生氣了？」  
「今天不生氣了。」

松本親親戀人汗濕的臉頰，想著他情緒上的損失得叫相葉讓他做多少次來賠。

FIN.


End file.
